


Finally Over

by floatfreely



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kinda?, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatfreely/pseuds/floatfreely
Summary: The Dark Beast fades into nothingness.Link is tired. So, so tired.But it's over.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 23





	Finally Over

“May I ask…”

Zelda crossed her hands over her chest, avoiding the itch in her eyes.

“Do you really remember me?”

Link stumbled across the burned and shattered field, steadying himself with the Master Sword. Replacing it in his sheath, he looked at the princess, garbed in the same white dress from one hundred years ago.

“Zelda…”

  
Link managed to say the princess’s name, giving her all the confirmation she needed. The name felt foreign on Link’s tongue, but it was the only word he felt that was worthy of breaking his hundred-year vow of silence.

  
“Is it… really… over…?”

Zelda nodded.

Stumbling into her arms, Link threw his arms around Zelda, embracing her tightly.

“It’s over… it’s finally, finally over…”

  
For the first time in the long while they knew each other, Link openly cried in front of the princess, finally shedding tears of relief. He was tired. He was so, so tired, but it was over. A sob escaped his lips. It was a comforting, quiet sound, and before she knew it, Zelda was crying too, her arms wrapping tighter against her appointed knight.

They were tired, but they had won.


End file.
